


【尚何】一夜

by Decade0717



Category: decade存档【尚何】
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decade0717/pseuds/Decade0717
Summary: by.羊🐑/雏儿持久熙x女装华/
Kudos: 2





	【尚何】一夜

夜晚的街头最为热闹，巷子里的混浊也掺着灯红酒绿的糜烂，尚九熙揣着兜绕进小巷，小心翼翼的避过一对搂在墙边的情侣档，忽视了女人撩到大腿根的红裙。

保安瞥了一眼他后让出了身子，推开门不意外的是一片混浊吵嚷，昏暗的灯光时明时暗，落在舞池扭腰摆臀的人身上，还有杯酒碰撞的声音，或许还有笑声。

尚九熙歪着头打量了一番后径直走到了吧台边，叫了一杯名字说着就绕口的酒名，他常喝，浓度不高的鸡尾酒罢了，酸涩酸涩的。

「人哪呢？」他接起电话，手指敲着玻璃桌面，拉了拉卫衣领子，声音杂的他有些烦躁，「你见着穿黑裙子那个就是了，你、你看着办！」「你、我不是说...」

电话被挂断，对面兄弟急促的呼吸声也是不难想像他手上在办的事情，尚九熙嘬了一口酒，沁凉的水珠从杯壁滑落到桌面，坐着高脚椅转了一圈，嘟嘟囔囔的。

要不是他那帮兄弟嚷着要帮他开荤，他也不会来淌这个浑水。

「我不是说我要男的..」打了个哈欠的或许带有些愤恨不平，他想算了，大不了给点钱打发，外国的地界他不熟悉，这次就是跟着狐群狗党来欧洲玩一圈，在饭店房间玩什么幼稚的国王游戏时好死不死的沦为了游戏败者，「今晚，让6号给2号选一个一夜情，玩儿趟！」

尚九熙莫名的就被推上了车，走前他兄弟还对他比了个ok。

反正这群人没一个好胚子。

——

「一个人？」

对面的转椅坐上了人，穿着黑色高跟鞋的脚突兀的闯进尚九熙的视线，一双明显异于女人的手，筋骨分明，指节修长，放在了他大腿上，有些哑的男人音色，尚九熙吞了口口水，抬起头。

那人戴着假发，一头波浪的黑发，划了淡淡的眼妆，在灯光下不甚明显，或许这看起来滑稽突兀，但尚九熙在看到那双穿着黑丝的双腿时脑袋就空了一块。

他是艺术生，从而对美的事物没有任何抵抗力，趋近于完美的弧度像精确的量测过，尚九熙想——这本该是属于女人的。

男人贴上了他的唇，有菸草的气息，他甚至感觉的到那双手贴着他的大腿，一路向上，擦过了裆部，尚九熙只觉得耳根子像是要烧起来似的热烫，呼吸不自觉的有些紊乱，男人含住了他的唇，柔软的舌尖轻轻舔过，尚九熙的手被拉着，放到了人黑色裙下包裹着的身躯上。

「开房，还是你家？」  
「哥教你，玩玩大人的国王游戏。」

——

尚九熙被拉进房里时还是有点不明不白的，随处的一间旅店，尚九熙啥都缺就不缺钱，被人揽着手要走进间小旅馆时一挑眉，把人拽往对面街的宾馆，信用卡拍在柜台，一副大牌模样，何九华倒是没什么反应。

宾馆的房间隔音他是不太奢望，尚九熙想，他看着主动坐到床边脱鞋的何九华，伸手按住了人的肩。

「怎么？反悔？」  
「我来。」

他让人躺在了床上，还穿着高跟鞋的双腿被他分岔两旁，踩在了软软的床垫上，尚九熙撩起了人的裙摆，这么顺着大腿滑进去把裙子弄上，顺手弄开了人的腰带，何九华哼哼了声，扭了扭腰。

黑色的裙摆堆在腹，露出了底下穿着丝袜的双腿，纯黑的丝织透的很，何九华只觉得一阵冷凉，尚九熙愣了半晌，随即扯开了笑，伸手拉下了人的丝袜，指节贴着肌肤，「哥，你没穿？」

何九华睨了他一眼，伸手解开了胸前的扣子，「你朋友说你加钱，我不得给福利？」一下子把尚九熙噎的说不出话，看着何九华的手伸进了自己敞开的衣襟，「慢慢来，后头还有惊喜。」

他听见人这么说。

他抓着人的脚踝放到了肩上，双手拉着人的丝袜往下褪，何九华还配合的抬腰，尚九熙才摸到一片湿漉的布料，伸手往人后头一探，摸到了根绳子。

「我说了吧，有惊喜。」

男人轻声说，把另一只脚也放到了尚九熙肩上，纯黑的裙子被解的差不多，白皙的胸膛裸露着，还有被自己玩弄的粉嫩红艳的胸樱，堆积在小腹上的裙摆，层层叠叠的布料让一切看起来像一份特大的礼物，尚九熙咽了口口水，勾住了绳子，缓缓往外拉，何九华倒吸了口气，搁在人肩膀上的脚不自主的伸直，倒方便了尚九熙的动作，他看着人一边喘着气，手不安分的从胸前的布料伸进去，揉弄玩弄着自己，一边还不收敛着眼神，瞥了他几眼。

是个妖。

尚九熙这么想，这人实在是勾人的紧，下腹胀的难受，干脆一使力把东西一口气拉出来，惹来一声轻哼，然后迫不及待的就想脱了裤子就上，何九华见状赶紧放下了脚，伸手拦住尚九熙的动作。

「我来。」

他笑着，接下来的状况便早已不在尚九熙预料掌控之中，他被推倒在床上，身上复上了柔软的躯体，温热，衣服被撩起，湿热的舌头在腹部划过一道水痕，他的裤子被拉下来，隔着内裤都感觉的到慾望的膨胀，充斥着气息，何九华垂眸，尚九熙听到了他的轻笑。

仰躺着的角度，抬头只能看到人高翘着的屁股跟低下埋在他跨上的头，还未来得及适应接触到空气的蓬勃，立马又被含入了口腔，硕大的头部佔满何九华的嘴里，温度，湿度，服贴的感觉惹的尚九熙不争气的倒吸了口气，撑起半身，破碎的呼吸声。

「你他妈...他到底说我加了多少钱...」仰着头的呲牙咧嘴，好家夥他一大男人活了二十几年没嚐过这滋味，能说是彻头彻尾的雏，憋不住的向上挺了腰，整的何九华措手不及，反射行的吞咽动作更让尚九熙头皮发麻，下头人嗔骂似的眼神。

在尚九熙近临界点时缓缓把事物退出口腔，跪坐着抹掉了悬在嘴角的津液，手握住了人沾满自己唾液的性器撸动，另只手探到后头，「嗯....听说你第一次，我这不给你，搞点高级的？」像是调笑似的话语恼的尚九熙羞臊，男人的技巧很好，大拇指不时的擦过前头让他软了身子，带着薄茧的手成了催情，还有何九华不时溢出的哼叫。

用指尖拓开已经准备完善的穴口，已经被内里温度用的湿热的润滑液沾湿了手指，两根没入后翻搅，微仰起的颈和闭着的眼，双手的动作间接性的拨弄着两人的理智，尚九熙撑起了身子，伸手握住了人的手腕，何九华见状也抽出了手指，又顺手在人已经迫不及待的性器上抹了一把。

裙子早就已经被扯的没个样子，他干脆把滑到肩侧的衣服脱下，摆在床边，徒剩穿着黑丝袜的双腿，被褪到了大腿半的丝袜也没什么遮蔽作用，那双高跟鞋早就让他蹭掉了一只，假发被扔在了地上。

「上不上？」那人笑着，像是只狐狸。

尚九熙想，他要是再没有动作，就得成神仙。

人被推倒在床上，蜜色的肌肤温热的贴在尚九熙掌心，一路向下，抚过俐落的腰线，下身胀的发痛，迫不及待的想开拓，尚九熙扶着性器，那双腿自觉的向两边张开，折成了M字型，丝袜被推到小腿。

穴口贪婪的索求，再能让自己满足的事物靠上那时就紧迫的吸紧，直让尚九熙头皮发麻，咬着牙一点一滴抵进，双手抓住人的膝弯，看着何九华仰着头溢出的气音，干脆挺腰到底，肉体碰撞出了的闷声，还有何九华的一声粗口。

「啊操、你轻点搞，别这么急..」肠肉收缩着贴实了纹路，蜷缩紧的脚趾和绷直了的脚背，紧致的内里紧紧的包复住每一寸慾望的扩张，受着慾望支配的人就像野兽，褪下了理智，哪尝过这滋味，早就忍不住的事物抵着深处大开大合的动作了起来。

毫无技巧的戳弄着，经验不足以支撑他有什么逗弄人的行为，但本能足够令他肆虐，何九华被顶的猝不及防，尚九熙虽是个雏，但年轻人有的是精力与体力，每一下都抵在深处，又酸又爽的感觉让何九华只能僵着十指，收缩吞吐着容纳的器物，「靠、你..你他妈是、慢点..」

丝袜的布料挡在两人之间，力道也似乎被缓和，尚九熙干脆上手把脆弱的布料撕开，轻而易举的，握住人的腰际便往自己跨间拉，再加上插弄的力道，足够深也足够淹没，连发丝都颤抖着接纳，似乎被精雕细琢过的躯体一点一滴绽放，性爱至高便是灼热的每一寸肌肤。

年轻的人肆无忌惮，光是看着人就足够撩起满腔慾火，汁水溢散在躯体间，尚九熙被吸的血脉喷张，恨不得连着两颗饱满的卵蛋一同送进去，被撑的满涨的穴口嫣红着吸附，像个贪得无厌的小嘴，不知疲倦的吞吃索求。

「啊、呃嗯....弄那儿，停你别乱戳嗯..」人儿润红着眼眶，双脚盘上夹紧了尚九熙腰身，被撞的有些痠软无力的腰扭着，试图让人碰着那处，尚九熙见人这样只有更加的食之髓味，何九华打着颤，偶尔重重咬一下唇，或用舌尖抵着牙关，最后他伸手，扯住了尚九熙上身还整齐的T恤衣领，往他的方向一拉。

本就被那快感和薄弱的疼痛感交杂着蔓延四肢，拽着人衣服的手也发着颤，热度似乎汇聚在指尖，尚九熙被他一扯的措手不及，双手一撑撑在了人两侧，性器滑出了肉穴，堪堪留下一个头抵在里头，尚九熙垂眸看着人被自己弄的有些涣散的眼神。

何九华的嗓子称不上是好，但被情慾浸的沙哑对于尚九熙来说是种催情药，被浸染上雾气的眼眸直盯着他，尚九熙愣是从里头刊出了几分怪罪，「你妈的，我叫你停你是不是听不懂？」听着人有些气急败坏的语气，他不好意思的笑了下，傻愣傻愣的，「可我难受...」

何九华把人往旁边一推，让人躺在了床上，尚九熙想，他至少在这张床上头正面到背面滚了一圈，然后人那双骨节分明的手就按在了他胸前，温热温热的，人儿身体生的好看，匀称的很，瘦归瘦，该有肉的地绝不耽误。

何九华岔开了双腿，跨坐在了尚九熙身上，股缝堪堪夹着了那事物，上下摩擦着，他一手下去把那破的不像样的丝袜提起来，贴在了他的手掌跟尚九熙胸膛间，抬起臀一点一滴含入昂然，「嗯....你说要，怎么赔、你这次要付的钱可多了我告诉你..」

他一边抬眼，听着还真有些讨究的意思，要是忽略那被虚化的尾音还真几分像样，紧缩着的后穴被一点点撑开，已经软嫩的穴肉抢着吸紧依附上了失而复得的器物，期望着快感，尚九熙看着人晃着臀，几分失神，崩不住着了的向上一顶，直接把人顶散了声音，娇吟从齿缝中溢漏。

汗滴悬下，何九华干脆就把重量压在撑着人胸膛的手上，膝盖抵着床垫跪起，摆臀吞吃，又像是在用柔软的肉穴磨蹭着血脉喷张的事物，他听着了尚九熙的几声粗重的呼吸，血液中的慾望被开发，喉腔震动出的甜腻呻吟也一声声落在暧昧的灯光里，不稳的呼吸和无力的腰，何九华扭着屁股重重往下一坐，刚巧的找着角度狠狠擦过，「唔嗯！」

他软了身子，手一失力差点整个人栽倒，尚九熙已经眼红的禁不住挑逗，何九华自个儿玩着把自己玩射了，白浊的液体有不少落在了尚九熙的小腹，人儿还在喘着气，尚九熙躺着伸手掐着了人的腰，往上顶胯撞散破碎了人尚未回神的思想。

刚高潮的身体承受不起刺激，每一寸肌肤都成为了敏感点，连尚九熙放在他腰上的手都被感官放大了无数，他像浪上的孤舟，被云雨掌着反复，浮载浮沉和偶有灌进鼻腔的水让他喘不上气，「嘶啊轻点、慢点慢点....靠、呃嗯..」异乡他国和熟悉的语言当然是亲切不过，连被弄散了心神的片刻也不忘带着骂声，尚九熙被逗的笑了，他本就不是什么纯洁孩子，和狐群狗党混一块也难免被带歪思想。

何九华一副被欺负急了的样子，修剪整齐的指甲抓过他的胸膛，有些烫，呻吟带出的热气也一同喷洒而上，像被人给欺负了，尚九熙居然还起了想让人更加，看起来更加可怜的心思，精力旺盛的好处就是，你不知道什么时候人会仗着他有体力来玩你，例如现下，何九华被撞的酸软，喉咙干涩却依然被顶的挤出粘腻哼吟，而年轻人还靠在他耳边，慢下频率有一下没一下的戳弄，重重的直顶深处，「哥，你说我要付多少啊？他们说准备35欧，但我怕我钱没够，买不了你..」

何九华恶狠狠抬起头，后头空虚了一阵又突然被人狠狠插入，他咬着舌头别让自己在这时刻败了风头，却禁不住快感和羞耻的夹击——这人一声声的哥，无非是考验着自己的耐性。

「哥？」  
「他妈的、你快动...别废话嗯....」

尚九熙被逗的笑，男人在酒吧那成熟挑逗泰然自若的风韵荡然无存，现下被逼急了的渴望，自己也是没什么技巧的愣撞，在听到人的声音后便抓着人的腰往下一靠，往上一顶，硕大的饱满不偏不倚擦过那处软肉，他听到何九华一声尖细隐忍，却又抑制不住的呻吟声。

找着了，让人意乱情迷又不失掌控之中的地，尚九熙勾起笑，发了狠的往那儿顶，何九华只觉得里面被深入的可怕，顶到内脏的错觉是夸张，但绝不假，失重的感觉压迫着神经然后扩散，爆炸，何九华被逼的又射了一次，混浊不清的脑袋攒着剩馀的思想，哭腔和鼻音被造的可怜兮兮，「你怎么还不射...操你妈...」

尚九熙摇摇头，「哥，是我操你，不是操你妈。」戏谑的言语在人的耳中早就成了无意义的字句片段，叫嚣着释放，快感无处宣撒，最后尚九熙死按着人，又给换了个后入的姿势，白皙的臀被撞的嫩红欲滴，快速抽插了十几来下，又深又重，微温的液体才射在了里头，打在了敏感的肠肉上直至内里，又逼得他断断续续的延长了射精，颤抖着双腿满面泪痕的样子活像被谁百般蹂躏。

最后怎么睡着的何九华不大记得了，尚九熙抱着他到浴室清洗，结果这狼崽子没给忍住又来了一发，差点把他弄死在性事里，死抵着人肩头，破碎的哭叫求饶，还是屈服着在浴缸边撅起屁股挨了顿操，何九华睡前还在心里骂爹骂娘，才迷迷糊糊的阖了眼皮，缩成一小团睡在了床边。

尚九熙靠在床头，微勾的嘴角像是个餍足的狼，还盘算着要怎么犒赏犒赏他兄弟，盯着一旁的人，偷偷的弯腰去吻了人儿的耳侧，又做贼心虚的红了脸。

嗐，在上人的时候也没见着害羞。

当然，当尚九熙发现他的开荤对象是他们大学的教授，还误打误撞的打了一炮時那就又是另一个故事了。

可靠兄弟周九良，一夜情需求找他洽询，保准满意。


End file.
